Innocence
by MadMeary
Summary: Collection de one-shot, centrés sur la trinité
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier one-shot d'une série centrée sur la trinité, mais parfois d'autres personnages seront présents. Ils se passeront dans différents univers, à différentes époques à divers âges et n'auront aucun lien les uns avec les autres.

Univers : UA/ A notre époque/Aurora de Martel

* * *

Innocence

 _Petite chenille deviendra papillon_

C'était l'été, et Aurora de Martel, cinq ans, était dans le jardin de sa famille, en compagnie du jardinier Augustin. Elle était vêtue d'un short orange, et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur, aux pieds elle avait des sandales blanches, et sur la tête une casquette pour la protéger du soleil. La rousse adorait se promener dans cet endroit, au milieu des fleurs qui étaient pour la plupart plus grandes qu'elle. Alors qu'elle marchait, quelque chose attira son attention, c'était une drôle de tige qui était suspendue à une feuille.

« Augustin ! Augustin, viens voir, viens vite !, appela-t-elle

Le vieil homme arrêta d'arroser les salades, et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Que se passe-t-il mademoiselle de Martel ?

\- Regarde Augustin, on dirait qu'une feuille a poussé dans le mauvais sens, indiqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt cette « feuille ».

Il suivit du regard, la nouvelle découverte de la petite fille, et rit de bon cœur, amusé en réalisant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Ce n'est pas une feuille mademoiselle, c'est une chrysalide, expliqua-t-il

-Une chrysalide, répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, l'air confus,

\- Si vous préférez c'est une chenille qui s'est enroulée dans un cocon,

Aurora comprenait de moins en moins, pourquoi une chenille se serait-elle enroulée dans un sac de couchage, c'était ce à quoi lui faisait penser le cocon, cela n'avait pas de sens.

\- Elle fait du camping ?, demanda-t-elle coincement

A nouveau il éclata de rire, cette petite était un vrai rayon de soleil dans la demeure froide des de Martel, qui était devenu glaciale après la mort de madame de Martel. La jeune fille ne s'en offusqua pas, elle aimait bien Augustin, il répondait toujours à ses questions, et l'aidait à faire pousser de magnifiques fleurs, qu'elle déposait sur la tombe de sa maman.

\- Non mademoiselle, elle va changer de costume,

-De costume ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, les chenilles n'ont pas de vêtements, le contredit-elle

\- C'est vrai, mais ce sont des magiciennes, d'ailleurs avec un peu de chance vous pourriez le voir de vos propres yeux, affirma-t-il en repartant

De la magie, elle adorait la magie, surtout celle que faisait son amie Freya Mikaelson. Elle planta ses yeux sur cette chrysalide, attendant cette transformation.

\- Mademoiselle, cela peut ne pas se produire aujourd'hui, la prévint-il en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. »

Dans le doute elle préféra ne pas bouger, cela aurait été dommage de manquer cela. A l'heure de rentrer, rien ne s'était produit, mais Aurora ne désespéra pas, elle y retournerait demain.

Le lendemain matin, elle se dépêcha de prendre son petit-déjeuner, et après s'être habillée, elle se précipita au jardin, elle fut ravie de voir que le cocon était toujours intact. Elle patienta toute la matinée, mais sans résultat, à midi, Augustin lui apporta un sandwich, il avait deviné qu'elle refuserait de rentrer pour manger. Lorsque la nuit tomba, la chrysalide était toujours en parfait état, et l'enthousiasme de la jeune de Martel, commença à diminuer, combien de temps devrait-elle encore attendre ?

Les jours suivants furent pareils, et Aurora craignait de ne jamais assister à ce tour de magie dont lui avait parlé le jardinier. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle restait debout, plantée devant ce cocon, et elle en avait marre. Elle allait renoncer lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, la chrysalide était en train de se fissurer.

« Augustin, viens, le tour de magie a commencé, cria-t-elle

Touché qu'elle veuille partager cet instant avec lui, il la rejoignit sans tarder. Les iris verts de la jeune fille fixaient intensément la scène à laquelle ils assistaient, et rien n'aurait pu la distraire. Le cocon finit par se déchirer pour de bon, libérant une créature avec des ailes oranges et noires. L'animal qu'elle prit d'abord pour une fée, battit quelques fois des ailes, avant de s'envoler et vint se poser sur le doigt avec lequel Aurora pointait.

\- Augustin, je sais ce que c'est, c'est un papillon n'est-ce pas ?, murmura-t-elle sans détourner les yeux de l'insecte installé sur elle.

-C'est exact mademoiselle Aurora, à présent vous saurez qu'avant d'être des papillons ce sont d'abord des chenilles, confirma-t-il »

L'animal reprit son envol, et alla butiner sur les fleurs du jardin. Les yeux de la de Martel brillaient, elle trouvait cela si beau, tellement magique.

Le soir, avant de s'endormir,elle se demanda si les petites filles aussi pouvaient se changer en papillon, Aurora aimerait bien, comme ça elle pourrait elle aussi voler.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un one-shot plus long que le précédent, et plus triste aussi._

 _Univers: officiel ou canon/Moyen-Age/ la famille de Martel au complet_

* * *

 _Tristan devient un grand frère_

Tristan de Martel aurait trois ans au prochain hiver, et il était le fils unique du comte et de la comtesse de Martel. Son père régnait sur le comté de Marseille, et en tant qu'héritier, le jeune garçon était au centre de toutes les attentions, et de tous les soins. Tous les serviteurs du château s'assuraient qu'il était en bonne santé, et qu'il ne manquait de rien.

Tristan aimait être dorloté, mais ce qu'il adorait le plus c'était les bisous de sa maman, et les berceuses qu'elle lui chantait le soir avant de s'endormir. Sa mère, avait de beaux et longs cheveux blonds, et des yeux verts tout aussi magnifiques. Elle était l'image même de la douceur et de la gentillesse et il ne voyait son père sourire que lorsqu'il était avec elle.

Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, la comtesse avait une attitude étrange. Il lui arrivait de parler toute seule, tout en caressant son ventre. Le garçon avait peur que sa maman ne soit devenu folle, mais comme il n'en était pas encore sûr, et qu'il ne désirait pas passer pour un idiot, il préférait se taire. Les semaines défilaient et les femmes nobles qui venaient leur rendre visite, félicitaient ses parents, et posaient des yeux doux sur le ventre de sa maman.

Un soir qu'elle le bordait, il se décida à lui poser la question, il était sûr qu'elle lui dirait la vérité, et il était la seule en qui il avait confiance.

« Maman, êtes-vous malade ?,

La comtesse de Martel fut surprise de cette interrogation, elle ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait lui venir cette idée.

\- Non, pourquoi cette question mon ange ?

Le petit garçon, qui était assis sur son lit, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, se sentit honteux, et n'osait pas lui répondre.

\- Tristan, dis-moi pour quelle raison tu as cru que j'étais malade. Je ne me fâcherai pas je te le promets, insista-t-elle

\- Je vous ai plusieurs fois vu en train de parler à votre ventre, j'avais peur que vous soyez devenue folle, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix

\- Oh c'était pour cela, finit-elle par répondre d'un ton amusé

Voilà, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, il était sûr et certain qu'elle se moquerait de lui, quelle honte il était pour son père.

-Tristan,l'appela-t-elle doucement

-...

-Tristan, répéta-t-elle en lui relevant le visage

\- Je suis désolé,

\- Mon chéri, je suis très touchée que tu te sois fait du soucis pour moi, mais je n'ai rien de grave, je suis enceinte, lui annonça-t-elle

Son petit blond fronça les sourcils, il ignorait le sens de ce mot, mais supposa que cela était une bonne chose puisque sa maman souriait.

\- J'attends un bébé, tu vas être un grand frère mon trésor,

Un bébé, ce mot lui était familier, mais il n'en avait jamais vu pour de vrai. Il était curieux de savoir à quoi cela ressemblait. Il fit glisser ses yeux sur le ventre de sa mère qui inconsciemment s'était remise à le caresser. Il la regardait faire, fasciné et intrigué.

\- Il ou elle ne va pas naître tout de suite, il va falloir patienter encore un peu, l'informa-t-elle en remarquant qu'il la fixait. »

Attendre, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le mieux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, alors il attendrait. Ensuite, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, et il se recoucha. Il y pensa longuement avant de plonger aux pays des rêves, des tonnes de questions lui trottaient dans la tête, la principale étant, serait-il un bon grand frère ? Tristan ne jouait pas souvent avec d'autres enfants, les rares fois étaient lors de visites d'amis riches de ses parents qui étaient de passage dans la région. Il ne savait pas donc en quoi consistait le rôle d'aîné...

Plusieurs matins, après cette conversation, sa mère le fit appeler. Sa nourrice Sophia, l'avait conduit jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. A l'intérieur, il avait découvert sa maman encore allongée à cette heure-ci. Elle l'invita à se rapprocher, et l'aida à s'installer sur le lit. C'est à ce moment qu'il nota que le ventre de sa mère avait grossi, il ressemblait à celui de certains hommes qu'il avait aperçu lors des réceptions, ceux qui mangeaient énormément.

« Maman, il est très gros, vous allez éclater si cela continue, avait-il dit apeuré

-Tristan, ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque rien, j'étais également ainsi lorsque j'étais enceinte de toi, le rassura-t-elle

Cela calma le jeune garçon, si elle lui assurait que cela était normal alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle lui prit délicatement la main, et la posa sur son ventre. Il ressentit bientôt une secousse qui le fit se reculer. La comtesse éclata de rire, sous les yeux perplexes de son fils, confus par ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ton frère ou ta sœur vient de te donner un coup de pied, lui expliqua-t-elle

Tristan fit une moue boudeuse, ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part, il ne lui avait rien fait, et le bébé lui donnait un coup. Sa mère caressa affectueusement sa joue, et il ferma ses yeux de bien-être.

-Ne lui en veux pas, il ou elle n'est pas conscient que tu es là, tu en donnais toi aussi, parfois même des plus forts,

\- Je vous avais fait mal ?, »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, toutes les mamans étaient heureuses lorsque l'être qui grandissait en elle se manifestait de temps en temps, cela prouvait qu'il était en vie. Les paupières de la comtesse de Martel s'alourdirent, et elle bailla. Elle embrassa sur le front son garçon, et appela Sophia afin qu'elle l'emmène jusqu'à la salle à manger pour le déjeuner.

Un jour, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, il entendit de l'agitation dans le couloir. Par curiosité, il s'était levé, et avait suivit le bruit qui provenait de la chambre de ses parents. Là, il vit des serviteurs, et des mires s'agiter autour de sa mère. Son père n'était pas là, et il ne l'avait pas croisé dans le couloir. Il était sûrement parti à la chasse, le loisir favori du comte. Tristan se faufila parmi la foule et vint se placer à la droite de celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

« Maman, maman, que vous arrive-t-il ?,

-Tristan, que fais-tu debout si tôt, retournes te coucher chéri, lui ordonna-t-elle en respirant vite

-Non, vous n'allez pas bien, je dois rester avec vous, c'est mon devoir en tant que futur comte, rappela-t-il

\- Ton frère ou ta sœur a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui ou elle de sortir, c'est tout, dit-elle avant de hurler de douleur

Le chef des mires encourageait madame de Martel à continuer à pousser de toutes ses forces, ce qu'elle faisait sans relâche. Ses dames de compagnies et servantes faisaient de même, priant pour leur maîtresse. Tristan ne savait quoi faire, il était excité de rencontrer enfin le nouveau membre de la famille, mais il était aussi inquiet pour sa mère qui semblait souffrir énormément. Il lui prit la main, et l'encouragea à son tour. Finalement, des cris retentirent dans toute la pièce, et ces sons ne sortaient pas de la bouche de la comtesse. Il vit les mires envelopper une petite créature dans des couvertures et il entendit Sophia annoncer à sa mère que c'était une fille. Il avait donc une petite sœur, cela lui plaisait bien, il resterait toujours le véritable héritier pour le titre.

\- Aurora, murmura la comtesse

\- Aurora, c'est joli comme prénom, approuva-t-il

Sa génitrice esquissa un sourire radieux, ravie que le prénom qu'elle avait choisi plaise à son fils. Elle tendit le bras jusqu'à atteindre sa joue, et la caressa tendrement.

-Tristan mon chéri, promets-moi de veiller sur ta sœur, jure-moi que tu l'aimeras et que tu la protégeras, le supplia-t-elle

-Mère...

-Promets-le moi Tristan, insista-t-elle

\- Je vous le jure, maman, je serais le meilleur grand frère, promit-il sans comprendre pourquoi elle lui demandait cela.

\- Je suis fière de toi, je t'aime, dis à ta sœur que je l'aimais aussi, murmura-t-elle en souriant avant de fermer les yeux

-Maman, maman je t'aime aussi, maman... »

Tout le monde accourut auprès de la maîtresse des lieux, mais ils durent rapidement admettre ce que Tristan avait déjà compris, elle était morte, et il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ils baissèrent tous la tête, et les femmes se mirent à pleurer, ils aimaient tous celle qu'ils avaient servi fidèlement pour la plupart depuis plusieurs années.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du petit garçon, heureusement que son père n'était pas là, il ne pourrait pas le réprimander et lui dire que seuls les faibles pleuraient. Il s'éloigna de sa mère, non sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur son front.

Il chercha ensuite Sophia, et la trouva assise sur une chaise dans la nursery. Elle donnait le sein au nouveau-né qui tétait avidement. Sa nourrice devina ce qui était arrivé en remarquant les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il se rapprocha d'elles, et posa ses yeux sur le bébé, elle était magnifique sa petite sœur, elle avait les yeux verts, comme leur mère. Il se pencha doucement près de son oreille pour ne pas l'effrayer, et lui chuchota la promesse qu'il avait fait. Aurora, loin de s'affoler, sembla au contraire, se sentir davantage rassurée. Il ne bougea pas, ne les quitta pas d'un pouce.

A midi, lorsque le comte revint enfin de sa chasse, on lui annonça tristement que son épouse était morte en mettant au monde leur petite fille,qu'elle avait prénommé Aurora. Il se rendit immédiatement auprès du corps de sa femme, qui n'avait pas été déplacé. Il ordonna qu'on le laisse seul, il ne sortit qu'à l'heure du dîner. Avant, il fit un détour par la nursery où sa fille dormait dans son berceau, sous la surveillance vigilante de Sophia, et de Tristan.

Ce dernier n'apprécia pas le regard que son père jeta sur sa petite sœur, un regard plein de rancune, de colère, et de haine. Les supplications de sa maman lui revinrent en mémoire, et il comprit que le comte serait le premier ennemi contre lequel il devrait protéger sa cadette. Après le repas, qu'il avait prit avec son géniteur dans un silence mortuaire, il avait demandé à sa nourrice de faire un détour par la chambre de sa sœur. Elle avait accepté, attendrie de le voir déjà si attaché au nouveau membre du clan de Martel. Il parcourut seul la distance de la porte d'entrée de la pièce jusqu'au berceau. Il effleura la joue du nouveau-né, qui n'en fut pas perturbé.

« Ne t'en fais pas Rory, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je veillerai sur toi aussi longtemps que je vivrais, il ne t'arrivera rien, jamais, c'est promit, jura-t-il »

Tristan de Martel n'avait que trois ans, mais il était mature pour son jeune âge, et il même s'il ignorait encore de nombreuses choses, celle qu'il n'ignorait pas c'était qu'il aimait déjà sa jeune sœur et que personne sur cette terre n'aurait le droit de la lui enlever.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre sur le dernier membre de la Trinité. J'ai fait quelques entorses à la réalité du Moyen-Age et je m'en excuse mais ceci est une fanfiction pas un livre d'Histoire. Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt.

Univers: officiel ou canon/ Moyen-Age/ Lucien Castle/ Tristan et Aurora (mentionnés)

* * *

 _Mon père ce défunt héros_

Lucien Castle aimait et admirait son père plus que tout au monde, depuis la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il avait deux ans, il ne lui restait plus que lui. Aux yeux du petit garçon de six ans, son géniteur était un héros, il était fort, brave, courageux, travailleur, serviable, gentil, intelligent...L'homme parfait auquel il voulait ressembler, car en plus de toutes ces qualités il était le meilleur père dont on puisse rêver. Il aimait son fils, et passait tout son temps libre avec lui ce qui réjouissait le petit garçon. Malgré que leur vie n'était pas facile tous les jours, ils étaient heureux parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, et l'enfant croyait naïvement qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

Malheureusement son père n'était qu'un vassal, et le comte de Martel, le seigneur qu'il servait, était un homme cruel, et avare. Lucien le détestait et le redoutait, la seule raison pour laquelle il aimait se rendre au château du comte, était la fille de ce dernier, Aurora de Martel, la plus douce et belle amie qu'il ait jamais eu. Elle était si différente de tous ces nobles, et elle était si rayonnante et pleine de vie que plusieurs fois il s'était demandé si elle n'était pas l'incarnation du soleil. Lorsqu'il jouait avec elle il oubliait que tout un monde les séparait et que jamais il ne serait son égal, ce qu'aimait à lui rappeler le frère aîné de la lady : Tristan. Si Lucien s'appliquait à être l'image de son père, Tristan en faisait de même avec le sien, et le jeune seigneur se changeait en celle du comte un peu plus chaque jour, en pire. Le fils Castle ne savait pas qui il craignait le plus, d'autant qu'il y avait de grandes chances que plus tard, ce soit le blond qu'il doive servir, le comte commençant à se faire vieux, il serait probablement mort lorsque Lucien entrerait dans l'âge adulte. Il n'était pas pressé d'y être, surtout qu'Aurora, serait sûrement mariée à un homme cruel et violent et qui lui rendrait la vie misérable et l'éloignerait de lui pour toujours. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à une vie avec elle, loin des deux démons qui la retenaient captive. Il était certain qu'ils pourraient être aussi heureux que ses parents l'avaient été. Monsieur Castle aimait encore son épouse, et son souvenir était trop vivace pour qu'il songe à se remarier. Une raison de plus pour Lucien de l'adorer.

Un soir, le jeune enfant attendait le retour de son héros qui avait été convoqué au château des de Martel. Le matin, il l'avait senti tendu, et son papa avait eu beau tout tenter pour le rassurer, cela ne l'avait pas vraiment convaincu. Il aurait voulu l'accompagner, mais il n'en avait pas eu l'autorisation et il avait été confié à une voisine.

« Papa ! Papa !, s'écria-t-il en le voyant revenir

L'homme se força à sourire lorsque son fils vint vers lui à la course. Il avait l'estomac noué rien qu'en le regardant, conscient de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

-Papa, papa, répétait Lucien ignorant encore le drame qu'il allait connaître.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra très fort, l'enfant lui rendit son étreinte de bon cœur. Son père était là avec lui, en parfaite santé, rien ne lui était arrivé. Monsieur Castle remercia la voisine d'avoir gardé on enfant, et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

-Lucien, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

Le garçon hocha une fois la tête, mais le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage depuis le retour de son géniteur disparut.

-Lucien je n'ai pas réussi à payer mes dettes dans l'étang et le comte a décidé de me punir pour cela, débuta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne parvenait à continuer, il devait le faire, mais l'émotion était trop forte et ses cordes vocales étaient bloquées. Sa femme serait déçue si elle était encore en vie, et elle aurait probablement honte de l'avoir épousé.

-Papa tu pleures, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Pour me punir de ne pas avoir régler ce que je lui dois il...Il a décidé que tu serais un serviteur au château, finit-il par avouer.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues redoublèrent. Son fils unique n'avait que six ans, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon, et dès demain il lui serait enlevé pour servir un être cruel, avare et homme sans cœur et sans compassion qui ne vivait que pour s'enrichir sur le dos de ses vassaux et ses paysans.

Lucien baissa le visage et serra très fort ses petits poings, sa haine envers le comte venait de grossir.

-Ne t'en fais pas papa, tout ira bien, assura-t-il en relevant la tête.

L'homme fut choqué des paroles de son fils, il n'avait jamais été très courageux mais à cet instant, une rage de vaincre et de la détermination brûlaient dans ses yeux, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

-Je serai un bon serviteur, je ferai tout ce que l'on me dira, tu seras fier de moi, ne t'occupe pas de moi, enchaîna-t-il.

Monsieur Castle travaillait dur pour offrir le peu qu'il avait à son enfant, et ce dernier ne voulait pas être un poids pour lui. Il voulait aider son père, c'était une manière de lui rendre ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis qu'il était né.

-Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, s'excusa l'adulte. »

Il s'accroupit et enlaça son enfant, son Lucien qui était si brave et qu'il admirait pour être si fort ce qui n'était pas son cas. Le châtain avait peur, mais il ne le montrait pas, il redoutait ce que le comte ou son fils lui feraient subir, il endurerait tous les reproches, toutes les insultes, toutes les tortures, tout ça pour son père. Il serait meilleur que ses deux monstres, il leur prouverait qu'il n'était pas qu'un pathétique serviteur, un moins que rien. Il espérait aussi ainsi, impressionner Aurora.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le soleil s'était à peine levé lorsque deux gardes du comte de Martel vinrent le chercher. Lucien eut juste le temps de dire au revoir à son père avant que l'un des deux hommes ne l'installe sur un cheval et qu'ils ne partent tous les trois au galop en direction du château. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, il garda ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son géniteur jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

 _« Pour toi papa, pour que tu puisse rembourser nos dettes sans avoir à te soucier de moi »_ se répéta-t-il tout le long du trajet.

Les deux hommes, probablement des chevaliers, ne furent pas méchants avec lui, mais ne furent pas non plus amicaux, l'un des deux le regarda même avec pitié. Il n'y prêta pas attention, il avait l'habitude, quand ce n'était pas de la pitié c'était du mépris.

Ce ne fut pas le comte de Martel qui l'accueillit mais le serviteur en charge du bon fonctionnement du château. Il lui détailla les taches qu'il aurait à effectuer quotidiennement et l'ordre dans lequel il devrait les réaliser, en plus de ses leçons. Le nouveau roi ayant promulgué une loi obligeant les nobles à donner un minimum d'éducation aux enfants qui travaillaient dans leur demeure. Comme il était encore un enfant, et qu'il vivrait ici, il dormirait dans la nursery avec les autres enfants du personnel, et les deux enfants du comte et ce jusqu' à ses douze ans, âge où il entrerait dans la puberté et de fait ne pourrait plus partager la chambre de jeunes filles.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, se changeant en mois, et il n'avait pas revu son père. Il pensait souvent à lui, surtout le soir, avant de se coucher, il ne l'oubliait pas dans ses prières. La vie au château était rythmée, il n'avait que très peu de temps de repos, et son rôle principal était de surveiller Aurora de Martel, et s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident, la jeune fille se laissant distraire par tout et n'importe quoi. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il était avec elle c'était l'essentiel. Il acceptait les remarques cruelles et arrogants de Tristan, qui aimait à lui rappeler que c'était la faute de son père s'il était obligé d'être à cette place.

Lucien inspirait très profondément à chaque fois que le jeune comte se moquait de son père, et reprenait son travail comme si de rien n'était. Un matin de grand froid de cette saison que l'on nommait l'hiver, il fut réveillé doucement par Sophia qui l'emmena hors de la nursery.

« Lucien, pardonne-moi de te tirer de ton sommeil si tôt, mais c'est un ordre du comte. Il voulait que je t'informe que ton père est mort, comme il n'arrivait pas à payer ce qu'il devait à monsieur de Martel, il s'est meurtri, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix compatissante. »

En voyant les larmes naître dans ses yeux, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pour le réconforter. Elle se doutait bien que cela ne le soulagerait pas, mais elle lui donnait la possibilité de laisser parler sa douleur sans être réprimandé. Lucien blotti contre elle, refusa s'y croire, son père ne s'était pas donné la mort, c'était le comte qui l'avait tué, il en était sûr et certain, il s'était débarrassé de lui comme d'un cheval qui n'était plus capable de rien. L'enfant s'essuya ensuite les yeux, et remercia Sophia qui déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

Lucien se jura de ne jamais trahir la mémoire de son père, son défunt héros. Le démon qu'était le comte ne le briserait jamais et ne détruirait les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. Il resterait toujours son modèle, et l'homme à qui il ressemblerait.


End file.
